We Are Broken
by XxReinventxLovexX
Summary: To the song We Are Broken by Paramore. Astoria Greengrass is devastated. Almost Everyone she cares about is dead. Poor girl. But Draco Malfoy hasn't died. He wants to help her, get her through it. Unexpectedly.. she finds she might ACTUALLY like him, too


**This is to the song of We Are Broken by Paramore.**

**Astoria and Draco on her father, and her life that twisted dramatically. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! (Except for Lola Deanadle, Cedria Dolohov and Isabella LeStrange, they're all mine, though I don't own the surname Dolohov or LeStrange)**

**Please review, I just love them :D!**

* * *

_**Tell me why we live like this.**_

_**Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers,**_

_**tower over me.**_

_**'Cause we are broken!**_

_**What must we do to restore  
Our innocence?  
And oh, the promise we adored? **_

_**Give us life again,**_

_**'cause we just wanna be whole.**_

The aftermath of the war still struck everyone hard. Rubble, ash, and bodies were scattered everywhere. Astoria Greengrass was crying. Her face was stained with dirt, and some dry blood from a wound on her cheekbone. It was no longer bleeding, but inside, the pain swallowed her whole, like a vicious monster with bottomless appetite. The war had hit her the hardest, it appeared. Severus Snape, more of a father to her than her own, was dead. She had also lost the love of her life, Fred Weasley, and her best friend, Lola Deanadle. Her other good friend, Isabella LeStrange, had gone missing, possibly dead. It was all her father's fault. He had murdered both Lola and Fred, knowing how crushed it would leave the Fifth-Year Slytherin. But, Astoria killed her father, herself. It was accidental, the words slipped out of her mouth. When she had realized what she had done, she was quite proud of it.

Not only was she devastated by the many deaths that occurred, she was put to questioning by The Dark Lord.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Ah, yes, Astoria Greengrass! You must come, to my side, your father would appreciate-"

"_SHUT UP! I HATE MY FATHER! HE'S DEAD! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU HE KILLED EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!_" Her screams echoed, loudly bouncing off of broken walls. She was crying and screaming louder than she ever had in her entire life. Voldemort did this, he started all of it. She loved Fred more than anything, and Lola was by far her best friend. But they were dead. All because of her father, whom she had killed for that reason.

"Oh," sighed Voldemort, "Pity. _Tsk tsk... _I would have thought you knew your side by now. But I guess-"

Astoria yelled in fury. "I_ KNOW WHERE I BELONG! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE 'DEATH-EATERS' HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE RIPPED EVERYTHING I HAVE! I AM SO SICK OF IT! I BELONG HERE, WHERE EVERYONE CARES ABOUT ME! NOT THERE! YOU'RE BERSERK IF YOU EVER THINK I'D JOIN YOU!"_

"Pity," coughed He," Guess I'll have to force you. _CRUCIO!"_

Voldemort raised his wand, and before poor Astoria could do anything to defend herself, before she could even move, she had been hit hard by the Cruciatus curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming,that she no longer knew where she was, or who she was... white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was throbbing and pounding with severe pain. But Astoria held herself, she wouldn't budge. She would avenge her friends, family, and Fred, to the death if she had to.

"STOP IT! STOP!"

A scream came from Astoria's side of the crowd. The scream of Draco Malfoy. He was shaken by this particular torture, there was a bit of sympathy. Which was odd, Draco always hated Fred Weasley, and all of the Weasley children. Voldemort lowered his wand, and looked at Draco with a smile. Astoria stood up, pointing her wand at the ugly, soulless being. "_YOU WON'T HURT HIM! YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE I CARE ABOUT ANYMORE! YOU HALF-BLOOD-"_

Cedria pulled her away, tears falling from both of their eyes. "Tori, enough. What's done is done. You can't change the past."

_**-REALITY-**_

Astoria sobbed even harder into her hands, thinking of how her friends and Fred could have been there with her, if she only would've killed her father sooner. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, and she looked up at a pale, pointed face. He was crying, too, and his white-blonde hair was ruffled and dirty. "I know," he whispered, "I know." His face was dirty, and covered in slight blood.

Astoria shook her head, and cried harder. Her throat throbbed madly, and it hurt to speak. Draco Malfoy didn't know, he hadn't lost so much. Astoria had no mother, no father, no love, no best friend, no house-elf, and no aunt. The greatest mentor she'd ever had was dead, too. Draco Malfoy had everything. He was lucky.

"No, you don't know," Astoria choked out, "you have no clue. I've lost... everything." she thought instantly of Fred, who had helped her through her mothers death, and squeaked louder in agony. Draco shifted, not yet withdrawing his arm from her shoulder.

"I may not know how you feel, and I can't pretend that I do," he said sickly, his eyes swelling with tears, "but I'm here, and I'm real. I can help you, just like Fr-" Astoria shot a glare at Draco at that, "-him." An image of Fred's crushed body flashed in Astoria's mind, his last words echoing inside her ears.

"_I can't stay here with you, Astoria," _Fred had rasped, trying to gain breath for the last time, _"Don't get me wrong, I love you more than anything, but I can't. Y'know those memories we've saved for a rainy day? Well, no day is more rainier than this. Get over me, please, don't keep a grudge I hate it when your gloomy, as I've said before."_

Astoria had grasped his hand and cried louder than she ever had in her life, _"NO, Freddie, please-"_

"_Stop it. Enough, Tori," _He sounded weakest of all then, _"I love you, don't you EVER forget that." _He had pulled Astoria toward him, and they had kissed for the very last time. When she pulled away, his eyes were closed, and his blood-stained chest wasn't rising and falling anymore. Astoria had wailed and howled like a wolf, tears literally pouring down her dirty face.

But, now, she was sitting with Draco Malfoy, trying her best to avoid sympathizing with him. But he was, indeed, changed. He cared more. But she would never love him... would she?

"Fr- I mean _HE- _died the way he wanted to. With a laugh, and with you by his side," Astoria shrieked and stared at Draco with utter shock, "I would understand how he feels. If I were him," he started to cry a bit, "your love would mean more to me than some joke shop-"

"_How DARE you insult Fred in front of me?"_ gasped Astoria with pain, more tears dripping from her eyes as she stared at Draco with disbelief. He shook his head apologetically, and she could tell just how invalidate he was. He looked as if he hadn't meant it, but he did all at the same time. Astoria mourned over Fred even more, tears cascading down her bedraggled face. He was the best person she ever knew, always lifting her spirits and helping her out. Without him, her life would be hell. Without Lola, just the same.

"I'm sorry," muttered Draco, "I really am. I want to help you, though. I want to help you get over him, I want to make you feel better. I can't bear to see you like this, it hurts everyone around you. Fred," he meant the name, and didn't fix it, "told you to get over him. If you love him enough, you'll let him go." Every word than Draco murmured to her was honest; he really meant it. Astoria knew that Draco cared for her a little, it wasn't a big secret. Fred himself knew this, which was why they loathed each other greatly. Erratically, Draco didn't spit at his name when he spoke.

"Why do you care so much, then?" Seethed Astoria," Why do you want me to get over it?"

_**And I'll take the truth at any cost.**_

Draco flinched at the cold hostility in her voice. "Because I care. I care about you, your health, and your happiness," though he spat the words, he meant them extremely, and there was a great amount of grief choking his tone, "Whether you like it or not, I'm here. You may not see it, Astoria, but I care."

Deep inside, she knew. Astoria Greengrass knew that she cared about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! It was a little sad making, because I LOVE LOVE LOVE Fred, and re-making part of his death almost made me cry.**

**Don't judge me, I know I'm a softie... and if I made you sad, I'm sorry, but if not... great! :D  
**

**Please Review! I LOVE THEM!  
**


End file.
